Matheus Daniels
Matheus Daniels é um dos Wrestlers que esteve desde o comecinho da EWF 1.0, fazendo seu Debut logo no Raw #2. Ele é conhecido por ser um Wrestler extremamente Hardcore e ter sido Triplice Coroa Champion... Hardcore (2x e o 1°) United States (recordista de mais tempo com ele na Antiga EWF) e EWF Champion ( Title já conquistado na New EWF) Mais tarde, Daniels veio também a conquistar o World Heavyweight Championship, se tornando assim o 1° a conquistar tanto o EWF Championship quanto o World Heavyweight Championship (Matheus Daniels foi quem introduziu Hardy Boy ao Hall of Fame) Hardcore has arrived to EWF... Matheus Daniels, foi um dos primeiros wrestlers contratados do Raw e fez seu Debut logo no Raw #2, onde perdeu por DQ após diversos Chair Shots em outro debutante, já mostrando logo de cara ser um wrestler bastante Hardcore No Raw #3, Daniels então participou de uma Battle Royal para que fosse decidido o 1° Hardcore Champion da história, onde saiu como o grande vencedor, porém antes mesmo de que conseguisse colocar as mãos no Title, Kane fez seu Debut atacando Daniels com um Chokeslam e sendo o 1° à se aproveitar da Regra 24/7 para tirar o Title de Daniels... Mesmo perdendo o Title no Raw #3, no Over the Limit 2012, 2 dias depois, Daniels conseguiu reconquista-lo ao derrotar Kane, porém no Raw #4 iniciou uma rivalidade com Jhown Punk... inicialmente eles lutaram lado à lado até que acabaram brigando pelo Title e no Raw #5, Daniels foi derrotado por Punk que então lhe tirou o Hardcore Championship... Em busca do United States Championship... Matheus Daniels então, acabou sendo deixado meio de lado dos shows após isso, ficou até mesmo de fora da 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal que houve no Night of Champions 2012 e que como prêmio, o vencedor lutaria mais tarde no show contra o United States Champion por seu Title... com todos os 20 wrestlers já anunciados, Daniels atacou 1 deles no Backstage deixando 1 vaga livre a Battle com a esperança que ele fosse colocado, porém quem foi posto foi o debutante Maykon Douglas que não apenas ganhou a Battle Royal, como mais tarde ganhou de L-Test para se tornar o novo United States Champion... No Raw #8, Matheus Daniels enfrentou Maykon Douglas pelo United States Champion e disse que era ele quem deveria ter ganho o Title pois era ele quem deveria ter sido colocado para preencher a Battle Royal do Night of Champions... Maykon e Daniels tiveram a Match, mas Maykon ganhou por DQ após diversos Chair Shots impiedosos de Daniels que faz Maykon Douglas ser retirado de maca da Arena... No Raw #9, após a Loser Gets Fired de Caio Paccioni VS Kane, Matheus Daniels invdiu o ringue e atacou o recém demitido Kane, mas ao se virar recebeu o Sweet Chin Music de Caio, que revelou que agora ele e Maykon Douglas (United States Champion) eram a mais nova Tag Team da EWF, "Maykon Armbreaker Fire"... Mais tarde, no Main Event do Raw #9, Matheus Daniels e Maykon Douglas (acompanhado de Caio) se enfrentaram em uma No DQ Match, mas durante essa Match, alguém encapuzado invadiu a Arena e atacou Caio Paccioni com um Steel Peep, Maykon então ataca o Wrestler Misterioso mas em seguida Matheus Daniels se aproveita da distração e consegue conquistar o United States Championship... United States Champion Durante o Raw #10, no Main Event do Show, Matheus Daniels teve uma Promo onde começou à se gabar de ter ganho o Title e foi então que Maykon Douglas e seu parceiro Caio Paccioni entraram no ringue, porém de repente as luzes se apagaram e no Telão mostrou-se uma Promo em vídeo Misteriosa... Logo que isso acabou, Maykon Douglas revoltado começou a falar que já estava cansado do "amante" de Matheus Daniels e então ficou anunciado que no Summerslam 2012, Maykon Douglas e Caio Paccioni enfrentariam Matheus Daniels e o tal wrestler misterioso... No Summerslam 2012, quando finalmente chegou á hora do wrestler misterioso entrar para sua Match, as luzes novamente se apagaram e mostraram a mesma promo em video, porém dessa vez, quando tudo retornou ao normal, Jhown Punk mostrou as caras, revelando que era ele o wrestler misterioso o tempo inteiro... durante a Match, Jhown Punk ainda atacou seu próprio parceiro, Matheus Daniels com o G.T.S. e depois deixou a Arena sem nem se importar com a Match... Maykon Douglas e Caio Paccioni venceram tranquilamente após isso! O Main Event do Raw #11, foi uma Raw Champions VS Smackdown Champions, onde John Vega (EWF Champ) e Matheus Daniels (USC) enfrentaram Gabriel Paccioni (WHC) e Gabriel Mysterio (IC), onde ao final da Match, quando Matheus Daniels já praticamente tinha a vitória garantida, Jhown Punk aparece para destraí-lo e devido á isso Daniels e Vega acabam perdendo a Match e o show é encerrado com os 2 caídos no centro do ringue enquanto Jhown Punk na Entrada da Arena fica rindo deles... No Raw #13, o caminho de Maykon Douglas novamente se cruzou com o de Matheus Daniels, dessa vez pela última vaga no Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match do PPV Money in the Bank 2012, porém antes da Match se iniciar, Maykon pegou o Mic e disse que precisaria se afastar da EWF por um tempo, Daniels então foi declarado o vencedor e se classificou pro MITB... Ainda no Raw #13, após a luta de Haurock VS Jhony terminar com os 2 fazendo o Pinfall ao mesmo tempo, Daniels invadiu e atacou os 2, porém logo após isso, Evan Miller entrou na Arena e avisou que então, no Raw #14, Daniels defenderia seu United States Championship em uma Triple Threat Match contra Haurock e Slater... Os 3 fizeram uma incrível Match no Main Event do Raw #14, mas no final, com um Small Package Pinfall em Haurock, Jhony Slater conseguiu a vitória e se tornar o New United States Champion (Matheus Daniels, pelo menos construiu um recorde de mais tempo como United States Champion na Antiga EWF, recorde só batido por Daniel Bryan já na New EWF) Em Busca do EWF Championship No Money in the Bank 2012, Daniels não conseguiu sair vitorioso do Raw Ladder Match, foi até mesmo algemado à um dos Corners e no Main Event do Raw #15, participou da 20 Man Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao EWF Championship, mas novamente não conseguiu a vitória (A Antiga EWF acabou fechando pouco após isso...) Straight Edge Society (S.E.S.) Logo alguns dias antes do 1° Explosive Night , Matheus Daniels formou uma aliança com Jhown Punk ...a Straight Edge Society. Daniels & Punk se disseram 'superiores' ao resto do Roster da New EWF devido o fato de não beberem bebidas alcoólicas nem usarem qualquer tipo de drogas. No Explosive Night #1 , Daniels & Punk participaram de um Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao United States Championship no TLC 2013 (Battle Royal tbm envolvendo Will , Daniel Bryan e Gabriel Master ). Daniels & Punk eliminaram Master e foram eliminados por Daniel Bryan...mas Daniels não parou por ai,e atacou Daniel Bryan com uma Ladder,o derrubando e o eliminando da Battle Royal,ou seja,Will venceu. Após a Match,ficou decido que no Explosive Night #2, Daniels & Punk enfrentariam Bryan & Master e a Tag vencedora se juntaria à Will e lutaria no TLC 2013 pelo United States Championship. No Explosive Night #2 ,Punk e Daniels começaram a se desentender até q em certo momento da Match,Daniels se recusou a fazer o Tag com Punk,assim fazendo com que eles perdessem e após isso,Daniel atacou Punk e assim marcaram uma Loser Gets Fired entre eles no TLC 2013, onde Matheus Daniels saiu vitorioso 2014 Daniels lutou contra Gabriel Paccioni no Explosive Night #3 valendo o 1° Contender ao World Heavyweight Championship, porém perdeu. No Explosive Night #4, Daniels acabou sendo colocado para lutar ao lado de seu velho inimigo Daniel Bryan contra Carlos Shadows e Gabriel Master, mas a luta terminou em completo caos e então ficou decidido que no Explosive Night #5 os 4 se enfrentariam em uma Fatal 4 Way valendo o 1° Contender ao EWF Championship, onde conseguiu sair vitorioso, porém foi anunciado que sua Match seria uma Texas Death-Match e mais pro final do show, graças a seu contrato de luta pelo EWF Championship à qualquer momento, Hardy Boy conseguiu vencer o EWF Championship, então no Over the Limit a luta de Matheus Daniels seria VS Hardy Boy e mesmo com Shannon Moore ajudando Hardy Boy,Matheus Daniels conseguiu vencer assim se tornando o New EWF Champion!!! EWF Champion No Explosive Night #6, Daniels teve sua 1° aparição como EWF Champion, onde desafiou Alexandre, o atual World Hevyweight Champion para uma Extreme Rules Match no PPV Royal Rumble 2014, onde após ser distraido por um wrestler misterioso, acabou saindo derrotado. No Explosive Night #7, Hardy Boy finalmente obteve sua Re-Match pelo EWF Championship que Matheus Daniels havia tirado dele, e a Match seria uma Hardcore Match. Após um ótimo combate, o wrestler misterioso que havia trapalhado Daniels no Royal Rumble apareceu novamente e lhe atacou indo pra cima dele contra uma Table que estava encostada no Corner, isso fez com que Matheus Daniels perdesse seu Title para Hardy Boy que foi salvo por Shannon Moore do ataque do wrestler misterioso Road to ExplosiveMania No Explosive Night #8, John Vega e Matheus Daniels foram colocados para trabalharem juntos contra Carlos e Hardy Boy, mas sairam derrotados. Ao final, Daniels pegou o microfone e disse que queria resolver seu problema com Hardy Boy de um modo em que o Wrestler Misterioso não pudesse atrapalhar e então ficou marcado Hardy Boy VS Matheus Daniels pelo EWF Championship em uma Steel Cage Match na ExplosiveMania. No Explosive Night #9, Carlos enfrentou Daniels em uma Single Match, onde saiu vitorioso por DQ após Vega interferir e lhe atacar, porém Hardy Boy apareceu na Arena e acertou um Chair Shot em Vega, salvando Carlos No Explosive Night #10, a equipe de Alexandre, X-Hunico, Vega e Matheus Daniels saiu derrotada da match contra a equipe de Will, Mysterio, Carlos e Hardy Boy Finalmente chegou o dia da ExplosiveMania... Hardy Boy e Matheus Daniels tiveram uma grande Match que teve como final Hardy Boy fazendo um Diving Leg Drop de cima do topo da Steel Cage em cima de Matheus Daniels, assim fazendo Matheus Daniels sair derrotado de sua tentativa de conquistar novamente o EWF Championship (Matheus Daniels se lesionou após esse combate e então deixou a EWF...) Aparição após Aposentadoria Guy Hardy, Felipe Paulo, John Vega, R-Truth, Matheus Daniels, Gabriel Paccioni, Caio Paccioni e Gabriel Mysterio participaram de um seguimento bastante bacana no Hardcore Justice 2014, onde mostrava todos eles juntos em uma clima bastante amigável para ver o Main Event do Show... realmente um seguimento espetacular, mostrando as maiores lendas da EWF juntas... O Retorno No Main Event do Explosive Night #26, Will derrotou Gabriel Master, mas após isso... OMG... Matheus Daniels, "The Fallen Angel", o Former EWF Champions faz seu retorno aos ringues da EWF... ele e Will ficam se encarando no centro do ringue até que Daniels lhe acerta um chute no estômago, lhe faz o Angel Wings e depois o Best Moonsault Ever e então o show se encerra com Daniels comemorando com o World Heavyweight Championship de Will... O Main Event do Explosive Night #27 foi uma Tag Team Match de Matheus Daniels e Prince Devitt VS Ryan Spadin e Will "The Charisma", grande luta da qual a Tag de Daniels e Devitt conseguiram sair com a vitória, após Daniels pinar Will, para assim também se tornar o 1° Contender ao WHC... ao final de tudo, Aries que também era um 1° Contender ao WHC de Will devido o uso da "Opção X", entra na Arena e oficializa pro Destination X, pelo WHC, Matheus Daniels VS Will "The Charisma" VS Yan Aries... Aries ainda acerta um chute no estômago de Daniels e lhe faz o Brainbuster!!! O Show é encerrado com Yan Aries comemorando com o World Heavyweight Championship de Will... Então chega o Destination X 2014... ainda antes da Match pelo World Title, Aries estava dando uma entrevista quando aparece Daniels e depois Will... os 3 começam a discutir até que chega Evan Miller para lhes avisar que a Match deles seria no Main Event do PPV e em uma Ultimate X Match... grande luta, sem dúvidas, uma das melhores de todos os tempos que foi encerrado quando Daniels executa mal um golpe em Will de cima do elástico em que o Title estava pendurado, fazendo os 2 caírem muito feio... Aries então aproveita para subir no Top Corner, se arrasta pelo elástico e... PEGA O WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!!! Yan Aries assim se torna o New WHC e o show se encerra com Aries comemorando muito com o World Title! 2015 No 1° Explosive Night de 2015, Show de N°28, "The Fallen Angel" participou de uma 10 Man Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao World Heavyweight Championship, foi até mesmo um dos 4 finalistas, mas após um clima tenso com Alexandre, Leone aproveita para eliminar os 2... No Over the Limit 2015, Matheus Daniels e Alexandre se enfrentaram em uma grande Hardcore Match, onde os 2 saíram sangrando e muito, mas quem conseguiu sair com a vitória mesmo foi Daniels Na semana seguinte, Explosive Night #29, No Main Event da noite, Yan Aries foi colocado para defender o World Heavyweight Championship contra Daniels e durante a grande Match, Daniels acidentalmente acertou o Referee e então Aries aproveitou para acertar em Daniels um Low Blow e depois iniciar uma sequência de moves que lhe levou a vitória, mas então entra Evan Miller e reinicia a Match... Aries então pede para que agora a Match fosse uma No DQ... acontece que Daniels aproveita do No DQ para retribuir o Low Blow em Aries e depois lhe fazer o Angel Wings pra cima do World Title para assim conquistar a vitória e se tornar o New World Heavyweight Champion!!! (Com isso, Daniels se torna o 1° a conquistar tanto o EWF Championship quanto o World Heavyweight Championship) No Explosive Night #30, houve uma maluca 4 Way Tag Team Match... Devitt e Paccioni VS Miller e Aries VS Will e Daniels VS Leone e Master que terminou com uma total confusão no ringue de todos atacando todos e então a Match foi encerrada em No Contest No Explosive Night #31, Matheus Daniels foi colocado para defender seu World Heavyweight Championship contra Evan Miller em uma Extreme Rules Match, sem dúvidas foi uma excelente Match, com destaque ao Heet Seeking Elbow de Miller, de cima de uma Ladder pra cima de Daniels do lado de fora em uma Table, contudo, Daniels ainda conseguiu a vitória mesmo após o impressionante Move de Miller... Após a Match, Aries entrou para pedir uma Match com Miller e após os 2 resolverem o assunto da Match, Daniels atacou Aries como uma provocação à Will, sobre o que ele pretendia fazer com ele na próxima semana Então finalmente no PPV Royal Rumble 2015, Matheus Daniels enfrentou Will "The Charisma" em uma Texas DeathMatch com seu World Heavyweight Championship, combate de onde Will conseguiu sair vitorioso para assim se tornar o 1° e único 3x World Champion!!! Sem dúvidas uma conquista histórica!!! No dia seguinte, foi anunciado que Daniels não havia renovado seu contrato com a EWF, assim deixando a empresa Alcunha *"The Fallen Angel" Conquistas em toda história da EWF *1x EWF Champion * 1x World Heavyweight Champion *1x United States Champion *2x Hardcore Champion *Triplice Coroa Champion